Polyethylene polymers are known from a number of applications in the prior art. In relation to chewing gum formulations, polyethylene polymers have shown the ability to soften and to prevent tackiness of chewing gum manufactured in formulations comprising resins, elastomers, fillers, waxes and flavours.
Previously, however, chewing gum formulations with suitable chewing gum characteristics comprising a combination of polyethylene polymers and synthetic elastomers have not been presented.